


A song of truths and flowers

by ScriptaManent



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, Kind of a Cinderella AU too, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: From the moment when Neil had decided he would go to the yearly masquerade ball hosted by the Moriyamas, he had known it would be a bad idea. However, against all odds, someone caught his interest, a lone Fox with a unique view on the world. As time passed, the two men came up with a new game: each night, they would meet at the ball and exchange one truth - their identities weren’t part of the deal.





	1. Day 1 - The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnysidedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Valentine's Day Exchange. It started with a prompt and ended up a whole fic!  
> I hope you will love it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Surrounded by a loud anonymous crowd and blinded by the too many chandeliers and candelabras, Neil felt exposed. He wasn’t used to wealthy atmospheres, and the huge ballroom of the Moriyamas’ castle was going to be both a first and a last. The place was commonly known as Castle Evermore, but the people of the county usually referred to as “the Nest”. Anyway, he would never accept to set foot there again.

Like everyone else, he had been invited to the yearly masquerade ball hosted by the most powerful family of the county, but to be honest he didn’t know why he had accepted, especially considering the event was going to last five consecutive days. Neil was bored, lonely, and way too curious for his own good, that was probably the reason.

At day, the Moriyamas owned the port and the neighboring docks, which made them one of the most influential families. At night, however, they were up to darker plans. The rumors had it they enslaved people and sold them to other families, but the truth about them was even worse. Slavery wasn’t their main source of income: it was torture and murder, which also happened to be Neil’s father’s specialty.

After what they had done to his mother a few years ago, Neil wanted to keep an eye on their actions. Knowing his enemy was the best way for him to stay alive. A masquerade ball was the perfect opportunity to find information, all that Neil had to do was to keep a low profile and avoid being noticed by Riko Moriyama, the youngest son of the family. Riko knew what Neil looked like for they had met several times when they were younger, when Neil still lived with both his parents. Mary had left with her son when Nathan had started becoming a threat to Neil, formerly named Nathaniel. They had lived on the run until Nathan’s men found them, four years ago. They had managed to escape, but his mother hadn’t survived her wounds.

Riko wouldn’t be a problem for Neil, though, as he wouldn’t show up before midnight, for the traditional masquerade ceremony. He was supposed to pick one person per day in the crowd, and the honoured guest would earn the privilege to join his court. Neil couldn’t risk being unmasked - literally.

The theme of the ball that year was animals, and Neil wouldn’t stick around long enough to see to what extent the Moriyamas would push the theme. Even if he had found appropriate clothes, Neil was as always trying to blend in, if the term could apply to a masquerade. He had opted for a discrete animal, one whose colour changed with seasons. A swift, small mammal, symbol of the royalty: the ermine. His mask was white, bordered by a single silver line, the eye holes almond-shaped. His suit was coloured accordingly, white jacket over a black vest corset over a white shirt. His trousers were the same colour, and only his auburn hair was making him stand out.

Finally, Neil had put a single flower to his buttonhole, as all men were expected to. A man was supposed to gift the flower to the lady his heart desired at the end of the ball, so that she could acknowledge his identity. Every man wore a different flower, Neil’s was a common bugloss, a small plant topped with tiny bluish flower clusters.

As soon as Neil had entered the room, he had listed all his ways out and all the possible dangers, only then had he allowed himself to relax a bit. The several meters tall windows looked out on a big garden full of exotic plants. The night was clear and the sky full of stars, giving the scene a lighthearted atmosphere. The ballroom was filled with a faint background music, and many women were sitting on chairs, lined up against the walls. Young girls were quietly staying with their chaperones, waiting to be introduced to men, save for a barn owl and a black swan who were swirling gracefully in the middle of the room.

Owl was a bit shorter than Swan, real feathers hanging from the tips of her pale hair. She was wearing a vaporous white dress covered by a russet cape dotted with darker patches. Swan had her wavy blond hair tied up in a complex hairstyle, held in place by long feathers the colour of the night. A black mask adorned with feathers and golden gems was covering the upper part of her face, and she was wearing an equally dark gown that fitted her curves. Her corset was lined with golden thread that shone under the candlelights. Both of them looked mysterious, they were breathtaking, grinning blissfully, indifferent to the weird looks people were giving them. Women were supposed to be quiet and prude, and dancing was reserved to pairs made of a man and a woman, it had always been the tradition, but Owl and Swan didn’t care about traditions.

Neil didn’t know either of them, but he somehow took a liking to those two brave and reckless girls who were challenging the Moriyamas’ authority under their very nose.

Time passed and people danced, all more elegant than each other, some more eccentric, even provocative. During all this time, Neil was bored to death. He could have danced, yet his mind told him that it could be risky - he could end up stuck with a girl whose name he wouldn’t even know or care about, and the Moriyamas’ men would make him regret his carelessness soon enough.

After a moment spent staring at people and glancing at the fancy golden pendulum clock every two minutes, Neil moved towards a table covered with glasses of champagne. Even though Neil never drank, buffets were places where people usually grouped to chat and gossip, and he would surely learn one or two things about his father or their hosts if he stayed there enough.

Indeed, a group of women was chuckling near the alcohol. Nevertheless, it wasn’t them who caught Neil’s attention, but the distinct no man’s land cut between them and a single man, who was even shorter than Neil. His back to the wall, he was sipping his glass, looking straight in front of him without showing any hint of interest. Dressed in full black, the only touch of colour on his suit was the red flower hanging from his buttonhole. Even his mask was ebony coloured, yet it was both simple and detailed: a thin metallic structure shaped to resemble a fox’s upper face. Strands of blond hair were messily falling back on his forehead.

Neil stared at the stranger, trying to understand what was the reason behind the man’s odd attitude, until Fox sent him a threatening glare.

“What are you looking at?”

His tone was sharp, his voice unfriendly, and even though Neil hated the way Fox talked to him, Neil was bored and the conversation promised to be entertaining.

“You don’t look like someone who came here to find a mate. Why are you here?” Neil spoke his mind without any filter.

Suddenly, the thought that this guy might be a friend of Riko’s hit Neil like a carriage. Perhaps Fox was one of the Moriyamas’ henchmen, just like Nathan was. He would only have two possibilities, if that was the case: glean information, or retreat to a safer place.

Fox looked Neil up and down, his expression unreadable. In other circumstances, it would have been very uncomfortable, yet this man was the first person to have said a word to Neil since his arrival, and he wasn't willing to let go of the opportunity.

The blond man gulped what was left of his glass and added it to the fairly impressive collection of empty glasses he kept at his side. He delicately disposed it on top of the others, slowly but surely building a fragile pyramid, then his hand found a new full glass that he brushed with his fingertips before looking at Neil again.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you here,” Fox eluded instead once he was finished.

Neil wasn’t fooled, he chose to play the card his instinct was telling him to draw. “Might be because it's the first time you come. Besides, we’re all wearing masks, remember?”

“Some people never go out without theirs” Fox said casually, nearly calling him out and brushing the accusation off at the same time. The answer was destabilizing and Neil couldn't help but be baffled by the smart reply - and scared by the amount of truth it contained.

If was safer to redirect the conversation, so Neil opted for another option, a neutral question. “Well, what do you think of the ball?”

“Of animals pretending to be humans?”

“It’s supposed to be the other way around, you know.”

Fox stared at Neil, his gaze unwavering, and Neil got the message without Fox talking. He looked back at the guests, chatting and laughing obnoxiously, anonymous faces wearing the appearance of animals to satisfy human desires… He observed them more closely than he had the whole night. Their body languages, the way ladies held their fans and suppressed a smile. The look in their eyes. On Neil’s left, a man chased a woman across the nearby corridor, she was laughing, he called her name playfully.

Lust. Neil himself had told Fox that people were there to find a mate… In only two questions, the cunning fox had managed to change Neil’s view on the event. It was both impressive and frightening to be sharing the unknown man’s point of view.

In a simple move, the said man walked away without a look back, and Neil’s gaze followed his every move until he disappeared behind a wall. He had probably got enough of Neil for the night, he couldn’t blame Fox for that.

Neil stayed still, standing near the freshly finished glass pyramid, and his eyes brushed the crowd again. Somehow, it had lost all its interest, even Swan and Owl had disappeared. Bored again, all that he found to keep himself busy was to list the animals he could recognize. There was a panther dancing with a labrador retriever, a tensed magpie talking to an Eurasian jay, and far away, in the opposite corner of the room, a unicorn was drinking champagne. A fairly big amount of women were gathered around a grinning lion like a court swooning over their king. Neil felt that Riko wouldn’t really like that person, and a cold smirk appeared on his lips without him even noticing. Riko had always been possessive and very easily irritated, as the boy king of his family.

“Still there?” stated a cold but already familiar voice.

Fox leant back against the wall, returning to his original position. When he passed in front of Neil, he smelt like earth and smoke. He didn’t glance once, busy playing with a thread extending from the tip of his sleeve.

“Oh, you’re back?” was all that Neil managed to say, stunned as he was.

To say the least, Fox was hard to read, and from what Neil had managed to grasp from his behaviour, he would never have expected him to come back, and even less to come back to him.

“Stop staring at me like that. I’m not a fucking mystery for you to solve.”

Neil’s lips curved into an amused smile and an idea came to his mind.

“Are you planning on coming back every night? Because if so, what about we play a game?”

“Do I look like I care about your stupid game?”

“I think so. Actually, I think I’m your less boring option in this room,” Neil bluffed, hoping he looked self-confident enough.

Fox’s fingers tensed up on the fabric of his suit and he propped himself off the wall, making a move to walk away once more. This time, Neil knew he wouldn't return.

“Every night, one question each! No lies allowed,” Neil hurried, although he didn’t reach out to stop Fox. He wasn’t that desperate. “I’ll give you one truth about me, and you’ll give me one truth about you. So, what do you say?”

The other man stopped a few steps away and sent Neil a bored look. He stayed silent a long minute and looked at Neil’s flower, then back at his eyes. Neil held his breath.

“You should come up with games you can actually play. Besides, we’re all wearing masks, remember?” Fox mocked him, pointing at his own half concealed face.

A woman passed behind him, her imposing dress brushing the back of his suit, and Fox stiffened so fast he nearly dropped the glass he had been going for. He turned on his heel in an instinctive defense move, his hand going for his sleeve, and froze again when he felt Neil’s eyes on him. He quickly hid back his blade in its sheath but not fast enough for Neil to miss it.

One glare was enough for Neil to understand the following threat, and he simply nodded in understanding. Behind Fox, the clock told him he only had ten minutes left. He had to go before he got in some serious troubles, he had already lingered enough.

“Hey, Fox. The game, yes or no?” Neil asked hastily as he started going for the door.

There was a silence before he got an answer.

“Yes.”

He nodded again, a slight smile on his lips, and swiftly found his way to the nearest exit before the ‘King’ showed up.

Only when he was far enough in the streets did Neil allow himself to slow down. Fox was becoming more and more fascinating, and definitely entertaining enough for Neil to come back the next days… Was he really going to risk his life again just to play a truth game with a man he didn’t even know? His mother would have beaten the idea out of him if she had still been alive.

 

Ten minutes after Ermine’s hasty departure, a black haired raven made his entrance in the room, putting all conversations to an end. Andrew eyed the magpie and the jay who knelt obediently before their king, as they had been raised to. At Riko’s side, a tall man stood, his whole appearance copying a bearded vulture, his auburn hair oddly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every animal mentioned is a character from the books, can you guess who is who?


	2. Day 2 - Love-Lies-Bleeding

On the following day, Neil was really thankful he had met Fox, he was his only motivation to go back to the ball. The good side of living on his own was that he was free to interact with people if he wanted too - and for the first time in forever, he did, without any motivation other than spending time with the other person.

When he arrived at Castle Evermore, the ballroom seemed even more crowded than the day before, or perhaps it was just an impression given by the massive throne that now stood against a wall. Fortunately, it was unoccupied.

Neil adjusted his mask on his face and took in a deep breath before crossing the doorstep. People were already talking and laughing, some of them were already dancing on the mere background music even though it was hardly audible. The young man headed directly for the buffet, dodging waltzing couples and fawning suck-ups, but nobody was waiting for him on the other side.

He turned with a frown and looked around, scanning people, registering masks, but nobody was wearing enough black to be Fox. He searched the crowd again, once, twice, desperately looking for a familiar mask in that mundane society that felt alien to him.

“Hey there, you seem lost!” a voice called cheerfully in Neil’s back. He turned around in a fraction of second and met two dark eyes framed by a white and golden mask. The guy’s skin was dark and his hair even darker; his clothes were of light and bright colours. The unmistakable horn of a unicorn was pointing above his eyes and Neil remembered having spotted him the night before.

“Are you looking for something or someone?” the stranger continued, looking genuinely willing to help.

The other didn’t hesitate one second. “Have you seen a fox around here?”

Surprise and recognition showed in Unicorn’s eyes and a huge grin illuminated his face as he clapped his hand on Neil’s back. That guy had no sense of personal space.

“I didn’t know you were a friend of his! He’s over there, probably dancing with his lady Peacock or something. It’s been a while since the last time he saw her.”

Unicorn grinned and sent Neil an appreciating look. “Anyway, if you ever get bored of him and need someone to spend time with, I’m your man! Look for the horn,” he added with a playful wink before the crowd swallowed him.

After a few seconds processing what the man had just said, Neil brushed his puzzlement aside, braced himself and dived into the sea of people again. He walked in the general direction Unicorn had pointed, probably stepping on one or two feet, not giving a damn, and he only stopped when he saw someone whose stature seemed familiar.

However, even if he roughly looked the same than the day before, Fox had traded his all black aesthetic for a dark blue jacket and a white shirt. Even the fox mask was different, more realistic than the minimalist one he had worn the other day. He was dancing gracefully with a woman taller than him. She was dressed as a white peacock, her dress ending in a white silky train floating behind her with every move. She was radiant. 

Neil watched them from a distance, confused by Fox’s behaviour. All eyes for his girl and a honest smile on his lips, he looked like a totally different man. The pair turned and Fox pulled the lady closer, unaware of Neil’s eyes on them. That was the moment when the latter spotted the flower on the man’s chest. Instead of the red one Neil had seen the day before, it was now one that he knew, a single sprig of purple heather. Lost deep in thought, he couldn’t help but try to find a meaning to the situation.

Fingers brushed the small of Neil’s back, lighter than a feather, and deep within, he got the certitude that his intuition was right. He turned just in time to see a black sleeve melt into the crowd, and he followed suit without thinking twice.

He followed the stranger down the corridors for several minutes, until he couldn’t hear the music coming from the ballroom anymore. The decoration and the ambiance changed radically through their walk, going from the lighthearted, broad hallway that led to the ballroom to narrow corridors flanked by tall and thick walls. The rare windows were the only things that lightened the oppressive atmosphere.

Not once did Fox look back nor slow down.

After what felt like an eternity, an ominous thought crept into Neil’s mind, slowly diffusing its poison. What if Fox was really working for the Moriyamas, as Neil had first feared? What if he was leading him straight into a trap? The idea sent a shiver down his spine and he stopped still, his eyes locked on Fox’s fading away silhouette.

“Where are you taking me?” Neil asked out loud, though more distrustful than worried.

Fox kept on walking, Neil didn’t move and weighed his options. He could either go after him or go back to the ballroom. He knew he wouldn’t get lost, his sense of direction was excellent and he had memorized all the times he had turned right or left, as he always did. However, he couldn’t resolve himself to let Fox go away like that.

Following him was the most stupid thing to do, one that could get Neil in serious troubles and possibly get him killed. Neil made the obvious choice, he stepped forward and dived into the shadows.

He let the sound of Fox’s footsteps lead him through the labyrinth that was the castle. When the noise stopped, Neil accelerated his pace, silently cursing his too tight and not so comfortable suit that kept him from actually running. The last corridor was pitch-black, as if someone had purposely blown out all the candles. Neil slowed down when he discerned a dark silhouette flickering against a massive oaken door. That was where the candelabra had gone.

“Looks like you either have some balls, or a really fucked up sense of trust,” Fox greeted him.

Neil didn’t comment, looking around, alert and ready to flee at the first sign or ambush. “Where are we?”

“It could be the library, or the door to Riko’s room. Wanna check?”

Fox put his hand on the doorknob, raising an eyebrow at Neil, checking his reaction and waiting for an answer. It was nearly impossible to make the blond man’s features with the shadows that the candles casted on his face. He stayed like this a long minute that Neil used to judge whether Fox was bluffing or not. Eventually, he stepped closer to the shorter man and stared at him without saying a word. He let his hand hover above the doorknob, a few centimeters away from the other’s who took it as a yes.

“A fucked up sense of trust it is, then,” Fox declared, but Neil could hear some sort of satisfaction in his tone.

The door opened to an obscure room that smelt like dust. Neil entered first, from the echo he could tell that the place was spacious, and he could feel the presence of tall furniture around him. Fox shut the door, passed the candelabra to Neil, and went for the curtains without missing a beat. He closed them tighter in a fast move and quickly inspected around.

“Aren’t libraries and private rooms supposed to be forbidden during balls?”

“Do I look like I care?” Fox immediately shouted from behind a shelf, apparently looking for something.

Neil had never seen so many books in the same place in his life, he couldn’t help but stare at the million volumes, barely able to breathe anymore. He was absolutely flabbergasted. Almost shyly, he approached a shelf and browsed the titles, curious. Most of the books were about history, some about alchemy, and Neil couldn’t help but cringe thinking about what the Moriyamas made of this knowledge. Although, the thick layer of dust on the shelves reassured him on their use of the room.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Fox’s return. The man had a bunch of parchments in his arms that he dropped on the nearest table. Neil didn’t move.

“It’s not the first time you’ve come here,” he stated coldly, wondering whether he had really made a mistake trusting Fox.

The other shot him a look and they locked eyes for a long time. There was no sound to break the heavy silence.

“I’ve got some relationships,” Fox finally admitted in a casual tone, still refusing to look away. Neil was convinced that it was a kind of test, that Fox was gauging his reaction.

“Do you work for the Moriyamas?”

“Is this your first question?”

Neil blinked, surprised, then he remembered the game he had offered Fox to play the day before. He knew he had to play smart, therefore he stepped back and shook his head in negation. He finally bridged the distance between Fox and him and leant nonchalantly against the edge of the table.

“You start,” Neil decided in order to earn some time to think about an inoffensive question to ask. It was also a way for him to let Fox set up the game and to see how dirty he wanted to play.

Fox didn’t take long to reply. “Why did you choose to follow me?”

A light breeze made the flame waver and Neil glanced back at the other man, taken aback by the unexpected question. To be fair, he himself wasn’t sure of the answer. He took a moment to think about it, a frown on his face as he realized he didn’t like the several answers that naturally came to his mind. Fox’s gaze turned to the parchments that he unrolled and started studying, but Neil could still feel his attention on him.

“Well, you said I had a fucked up sense of trust, right?” Neil sounded uncertain. He needed more time, only he couldn’t bear the tension.

“And you said you’d give me a truth. All I can see when I look at you is a lie,” Fox stated as a fact. 

Neil felt attacked, but he wasn’t stupid enough to get deeper into denial, he knew the other was right. He got away from the table and moved closer to Fox, adopting an aggressive posture without noticing.

“You want the truth? Here’s the truth: I don’t know.” He stared at the other, anchored to those two hazel eyes that resembled calm water hiding a threatening hurricane. He leant away and gestured awkwardly. “I was bored. At first, I didn’t even want to come to this stupid masquerade! Then I got too curious and came anyway, but I wasn’t planning on coming back. Yesterday made me change my mind. It was entertaining... I couldn’t let it go.” He stopped abruptly, realizing he was out of breath, and then went on again, unstoppable. “When you offered me to follow you, I knew it could have been a trap, but I wanted to risk it anyway. You are a better option than a room full of fake people.”

Now, that was a truth. A painfully real statement that he was embarrassed about, admittedly, but a truth indeed. Fox stared at him a long moment and Neil held his gaze, refusing to look away.

“Look at you, choosing a stranger over the safety of the crowd. A fucked up sense of trust,  _ and _ no instinct for survival.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“I’m not in danger here.”

“Neither am I.”

Fox smirked, cold and almost threatening. “You are a terrible liar. What is it about the Moriyamas that makes you shit your pants? Have you seen something you weren't supposed to?”

Neil clenched his fists behind his back, refusing to give Fox the satisfaction of seeing he was close enough to the truth. “You’ve already used up your question. Now’s my turn.”

The other looked like he didn’t appreciate the smart move, though he couldn’t deny it. He glared at Neil who brushed the look off with a smug smile.

He took another long moment to think about his question. The first thing that came to his mind was about the other fox he had seen at the ball, the one that looked so much like his - like the one who was facing him - and whom he had seen waltzing, smiling. He wondered if Fox had ever smiled like that at someone.

Neil shot a quick glance at the other man, detailing his mask and the blackness of his clothes.

“What’s the meaning of the flower?” Neil asked as if he had just had a revelation.

Fox blinked and raised an eyebrow at him. Neil pointed at the red thing hanging from his jacket. He doubted Fox even cared about such things, thus he was surprised when the blond man answered.

“It’s a foxtail amaranth, also known as ‘love-lies-bleeding’. There are actually two meanings: either hopeless love, or…” He marked a pause and tilted his head to look at the other. “Hopelessness.”

Neil frowned, wondering what Fox was implying and what was the true meaning behind his words. He had noticed that the man never said anything randomly.

Fox’s gaze wandered to the flower that adorned Neil’s jacket. “Yours is a common bugloss. Do you know what it means?”

Neil’s frown deepened, carving wrinkles between his eyebrows, but Fox didn’t leave him the time to answer, already giving the explanation, a sly and eerie smile on his face. “It means  _ lies _ and  _ falsehood _ in the language of flowers. Now, how appropriate is that, Ermine?”

Fox’s words from the last night echoed again in Neil’s mind and shed new light on his behaviour.  _ There’s nothing true about you. _

“You don’t trust me,” Neil understood, and Fox kept staring at him without saying a word. “Why did you ask me to follow you, then?”

Fox didn’t avert his eyes. “I think you just used up your question credit for tonight.”

And just like that, Fox poured himself into his reading. On the other hand, Neil didn’t make a move to the shelves. He didn’t care about books, especially not ones about torture - and actually, he already knew more than enough about the topic.

Wax was slowly dripping from the candles, the only sound to break the silence was the soft brush of Fox’s fingertips against the parchment. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Neil and he stiffened ostensibly.

“What time is it?!”

Fox lost interest in the parchment and put his chin in his palm, sliding a glance Neil’s way. Neil knew he was testing him again, he knew running away would only increase his suspicions, but he was too far into Riko’s den to play lightly, his life was on the line. At that moment, he didn’t care whether Fox thought he had the Moriyamas on his tracks or whether Fox was actually one of them. Neil had to get out of there.

He shot one last look at Fox, who still had his eyes on him.

“Time for you to leave?” Fox mocked.

Neil looked at him several seconds, forging his opinion. It was unlikely that Fox was one of the Moriyamas’ henchmen. The library hadn’t been an ambush, and Neil was free to leave whenever pleased him. Moreover, in spite of the other’s attitude, Neil was enjoying his time spent with the guy, and that was all that mattered. Fox was still a mystery to him, but somehow, he could see glimpses of who he really was and it was entertaining enough for him to keep on playing their little game of truths and trust.

Neil nodded as a goodbye, and ran away in the dark corridors. He had decided he could trust Fox, he didn’t care that it could reveal itself to be the biggest mistake of his life.


	3. Day 3 - Into the Nest

When Neil entered the ballroom on the third day, an ominous feeling washed over him. He went to the buffet as always, trying to act casual when he was actually alert and tensed. Under the mask, his eyes scanned every corner, recorded every face, but he could feel that someone was  _ not right _ .

He was halfway through the room, lost in the crowd, when a hand fell on his shoulder. Neil jumped, but he didn’t turn around. Instead, he froze and stared at an invisible point in front of him. The hand was too high positioned to be Fox’s, and he guessed his bad feeling had been due to people watching him all along. The voice he heard wasn’t the one he had been expecting.

“Now you are gonna turn around slowly and act as if I were an old friend,” the man pronounced, articulating every word. From his tone, Neil could picture him sporting a polite smile. “Nod if you have understood.”

Neil nodded slowly and obeyed. He couldn’t act on impulse, he had to at least know who his opponent was. Throwing a fist blindly wouldn’t do him any good, it was something he had learnt quickly - and chosen to forget almost immediately.

The man was the magpie he had spotted at the ball on the first day: dark bluish tailcoat, white aristocratic suit pants, and an elegant pitch-black mask covering his face. Neil snorted, Riko’s emblem wasn’t the raven for nothing, of course his men had to be dressed as corvids. Nonetheless, the black hair and green eyes felt awfully familiar, though Neil couldn’t remind where he had seen them before. He stayed on his guard and sent back a polite yet threatening fake smile at the stranger.

“I take it you’re one of Riko’s pets,” Neil greeted Magpie, feigning innocence. He admired a vein pulsing on the man’s forehead and caught the movement of his fist clenching against his side. “Calm down, act as if we were old friends!”

“I saw you running out of the library yesterday. You seemed to be in a hurry. What I want to know is what an unknown brat like you was doing there.”

It felt like a trap slowly closing on his chest, but Neil didn’t flinch.

“I was reading. Perhaps it’s a concept you don’t understand, I don’t know if your King allows you to learn such difficult things…”

Magpie almost lost his temper, but instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You don’t know what kind of troubles you’re in. Only a fool would try to pick a fight in the enemy’s territory. Look around you, you are surrounded. There’s no way for you to escape.”

Neil glanced around, he knew the other was right, he could see people staring at him dangerously, ready to take him down. A shiver shook his body but he raised his chin and looked dead in the other’s eyes.

“Maybe I am a fool indeed,” Neil said. He threw a punch at Magpie but the other was faster, without a doubt more experienced, and he blocked his blow effortlessly. He grabbed Neil’s free wrist and called without looking away.

“Jean! I think we should give a demonstration of the King’s hospitality to our guest.”

A jay stepped closer, small blue feathers on the side of his masks, not long enough to fully cover a bruise on his cheekbone. Under the contusion was tattooed the number three, and Neil frowned at the sight. He flicked a look at Magpie, searching for a matching tattoo, and saw the line of what could be the lower part of a two. It rang a bell, and memories rushed back, bringing back to Neil’s mind the identity of the magpie. His name was Kevin Day, Riko’s shadow who followed him everywhere and did everything according to his counterpart. Kevin whom he had met with Riko when they were children. All colours drained from Neil’s face.

He knew Kevin wouldn't do anything to him with the crowd around them, he wouldn't throw a scandal and risk damaging Riko’s image. It was Neil’s only hope, he couldn't let them take him away, and above anything, he couldn't let them discover his true identity.

“No, thanks, I’ll pass,” Neil bragged with a fake smile. He hated the tremor he heard in his own voice. “I think you should enjoy the ball more, you know, figure out who’s gonna be the next pet you’ll have to share your doghouse with.”

The jay put his hand on Neil’s shoulder, Kevin let go of his wrists but stared at Neil with a polite but absolutely fake smile.

“Come with us,” he demanded, the threat clearly implied.

Jean’s hand tightened its grasp on Neil and he pushed him toward the entrance.

Neil took a deep breath when he stepped into the dim light of the corridor. He took a few seconds to bid farewell to the ballroom, to Fox, to his current identity. He knew that nothing good would come out of this interview.

To his surprise, once they got to a deserted place, Jean left Kevin and him alone and went back to his occupations. As soon as he disappeared, Kevin pinned Neil to the wall, his arm across Neil’s throat, and Neil had no other choice than to stand on his tiptoes to ease the pressure.

“Now, tell me what you’re doing here. And don’t you dare lie to me.”

“I told you I was reading,” Neil insisted, his eyes locked to the other’s, challenging and bidding farewell to his survival instincts, if he had ever had any.

Kevin clenched his teeth and pressed on Neil’s throat before releasing him abruptly. Suddenly, he looked older, exhausted and weary. “I’m wasting my time with you. Just tell me if you’re a spy or not. Riko won’t care as long as you’re not a threat.”

His pale eyes met Neil’s. Kevin seemed defeated, and the ball of anger the pit of Neil’s stomach flared up.

“You’re such a coward,” Neil started, his tone serious and sharp. Kevin froze and turned around slowly, sending a death glare. “You threaten me, you insult me, but not even once you were even planning on punching me, am I right? You know what, Kevin? You’re not even a coward, you are more than that: you’re just as fake as me. You say you’re doing this because of Riko, but you’re just lying to yourself; you play perfect around all those people, but you’re no more than another pawn in his game.”

In the blink of an eye, Kevin was on him, his fingers curled up into Neil’s collar, lifting him off the ground. Neil knew he had screwed up, more because he had said Kevin’s name than because he had failed at keeping a low profile. Fortunately, Kevin hadn’t realized his misstep yet, nor Neil’s subtext admission of his fake identity, but as Fox had said, nothing was true about him anyway. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Kevin hissed, seething. His fingertips brushed the edge of Neil’s mask and a cold sweat ran down the shorter one’s back. He started fighting back, kicking and pushing the other’s hand, but Kevin was taller and stronger.

“Oh, would you look at that. A coward and a lie in the same place, I wonder who’s gonna win the fight,” another voice intervened, feigning interest.

Fox was standing in the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest, shooting the two of them a bored look.

Kevin immediately let go of Neil who couldn’t hide a smirk. He glanced at Kevin smugly, satisfied that he had been called a coward again. Fox moved until he was standing between them. He bent and picked something from the floor, then he proceeded to pin back Kevin’s flower in place. He patted it and Neil followed the move, then Fox stepped aside, giving him a better view on the plant. Neil was convinced Fox was trying to send him a message.

The flower was a black hellebore. “ _ Put an end to my torments, _ ” Neil translated. Seemingly, Kevin hadn’t picked his flower randomly either.

“Did you break free from your leash?” Fox snapped.

Magpie and Fox started arguing but Neil wasn’t listening anymore. He observed them closely, paying attention to their body language and their proximity. They looked like long time acquaintances, acting around each other like they were used to the other.

Neil paid attention to the conversation again when he heard Fox’s description of him in these terms: “just a runaway with a death wish”. To be fair, he wasn’t that far from the truth, and it was both impressive and frightening that the man had managed to get that much information on Neil in only a three day lapse of time.

Kevin looked at him again, this time detailing him, looking for whatever he was searching. All that Neil could hope was that he wouldn’t recognize him, but if he did, Kevin didn’t show it. It looked like he was on Fox’s side, and Neil hoped he was too.

 

A cold breeze was running through the corridor, making the flames flicker on the candelabras. Kevin had gone back to the ballroom, to Jean and whatever thing he was supposed to do for Riko. Neither Neil nor Fox had said a word since he had left, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Nonetheless, the clock was ticking and Neil didn’t resist longer.

“Is it my turn, now, or is the game over?”

It was his way of asking Fox whether he still wanted to spend time with him. The blond man leant against the wall and propped himself on his arm to look at Neil properly. He took it as a yes and chose to ask the question he had kept from the day before. It was a safe question, not too personal and not too general. Besides, Neil was curious.

“I’ve seen another fox at the ball yesterday. He looked like you,” Neil started. Even though the other hadn’t moved, Neil was pretty sure he had tensed. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Fox stared at him a solid minute and Neil couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about. There was no way he could be offended, Neil was only asking a common, genuine question…

“You saw my twin brother, Aaron,” Fox answered, confirming Neil’s thoughts. “We came to the ball with our cousin,” he continued, to the other’s surprise.

Neil tried to keep his expression still and nodded, but on the inside he couldn’t help but smile stupidly. He knew it was a dumb feeling, but he was happy that the other was comfortable enough to share with him more than what he had asked, to open up a bit at a guy he had met only a few days before - but it felt like more, in Neil’s opinion.

“Stop that.”

Neil blinked. “Stop what?”

After several long minutes of silence, he knew he’d never get an answer to his question, so he waited for Fox to ask his. 

“Does family mean anything to you?” Fox said out of the blue, his eyes on the wall in front of him.

The question was unexpected. Neil was taken aback both the topic itself and the other’s attitude.

“Honestly? No.”

Fox turned his chin slightly toward Neil and he took it as an invitation to say more.

“My mother was important to me, but she was overprotective and paranoiac.” The corner of Neil’s lips curled into a slight wistful smile he wasn’t aware of. “She did what was needed to keep me alive, but...” His fingertips brushed scars that were hidden under his clothes, invisible as long as he didn’t think about them. “Eventually, she was killed by my father.” Neil was trying his hardest not to tell everything: that they had been running away from Nathan, that he still was on the run but had been risking his life every night since the beginning of the week just to spend his time with another human being.

Eventually, Neil raised his gaze to meet Fox’s eyes, but he didn’t say more.

“Does your father work for the Moriyamas?” Fox asked.

They both knew Neil didn’t have to answer. Fox had already used up his question, this one was more out of curiosity, but Neil knew it was the one he had wanted to ask since the beginning.

“Yes.”

Fox nodded, as if he had just been looking for a confirmation of something he already knew. He didn’t ask more, he had probably drawn his own conclusions. When he turned to Neil again, he opened his mouth to say something, but Neil beat him to it.

“Midnight is close, Riko is gonna show himself soon.” It sounded like a confession. “Maybe you should go back to the ballroom, just in case he’d want you to be part of his court.”

On these words, Neil turned on his heels and headed back to the little shack he was occupying that week. Behind him, Fox didn’t move, but he felt his gaze on his back until he disappeared in the night.


	4. Day 4 - Under Persephone's gaze

When Neil arrived at Castle Evermore on the fourth day, nobody was waiting for him. No Corvid, no Fox, only bystanders in impressive gowns and colourful suits. There was again no trace of the blond one in the ballroom, and Neil checked the nearby corridors in vain. He thought about trying the library, but the Nest wasn’t safe enough for him to wander around so carelessly, especially when Riko’s men weren’t anywhere to be seen.

Fox sure knew how to play hard to get.

Neil headed to the outdoor stairs, planning on sitting there until he had a better idea to find his… his what? Friend? Partner? Annoying acquaintance? No, probably not the last one, since Neil was the one to come back every night just so that he could see him.

He was starting to get worried when a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey! Hey, Otter! Um… Weasel? Marten?  _ Badger? _ ”

“I’m an ermine,” Neil replied to the warm and familiar voice, even though he had only met the man once.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m bad at animals,” Unicorn said with a sheepish grin. “Where are you going? Were you already leaving?”

He sounded sad and genuinely disappointed, a feeling that Neil didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how one could get attached to someone so fast and so easily. Yet, he had chosen to risk his life already thrice in one week only to see a man whose name he didn’t even know, and if not for Kevin, the day before could have ended very badly for him.

“I just wanted to get some fresh air,” Neil finally eluded with a nonchalant shrug. “Anyway, you’re Nicky, right?”

The other beamed and a huge grin spread on his face.

“Did-- Did he talk about me? Oh, by the way, sorry about yesterday. I’m more used to people asking for Aaron than for his brother, so I thought you were looking for him...”

A slight frown curved Neil’s forehead as he flicked an intrigued look at the other. “He told you not to say his name, right?”

Nicky smiled again, his eyes squinted as if he had been told a good joke. “Yeah, I guess he wouldn’t like it if I slipped. Soooo, tell me, Otter-” Neil rolled his eyes but Nicky carried on, his eyes on the shorter one, still smiling. However, something in his eyes told Neil he wasn’t kidding anymore. “What’s going on between you and him?”

It took a few seconds for Neil to process the question, and several more to make sure he had heard it right. Unicorn was still staring at him, the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips, but all his joyful attitude had vanished. Only a weird, almost threatening aura remained, something Neil would never have expected from the playful man.

“What do you mean?”

“I may look stupid but I’m not. You’ve come back all those nights and you didn’t speak with anyone else, I just deduced you came back for him.”

“Were you spying on me?”

Nicky paused, his smile came back, this time tainted with sadness and what seemed to be dejection. “Let’s just say I usually can’t take my eyes off pretty boys.”

Neil stared at him until Nicky continued. The latter immediately faked another smile, it wasn’t quite the same quality as the first ones.

“Anyway, he’s waiting for you in the small garden. Follow me!” he declared, readjusting his mask on his eyes and pressing it a bit against his skin. Neil followed his movement, aware of the other’s attempt at keeping a straight face.

“It’s okay, you know,” Neil finally voiced because he couldn’t take it anymore.

Nicky turned his chin toward him but didn’t slow down. He was refusing to face him, and Neil didn’t like the vibes he got from Nicky.

“Being into men,” Neil clarified on the same tone, and he saw the taller one jump slightly at the earnest voice.

Nicky glanced around anxiously, most likely not used to people taking him seriously, even less when it was about this tricky topic. It was something to run away from people, Neil thought, but it was way worse trying to run away for oneself.

“Have you seen those two girls on the first day?” Neil carried on, decided to talk to this man he had already defined. “A barn owl and a black swan. I’m sure you’ve seen them.”

The man in the unicorn mask stopped abruptly and Neil nearly bumped into him. Fortunately, they already were far enough from the entrance for the place to be desert. The music coming from the ballroom was distant, bathing the scene in a dreamy atmosphere.

“You shouldn’t talk about that, especially not in a place like this,” Nicky eventually warned him, more feeling low than being threatening.

“And you shouldn’t hide behind such a heavy mask,” Neil retorted, even though he knew how hypocritical it was, coming from someone like him. “I’m not talking about the masquerade, I’m talking about your life.”

“It’s not safe for people like me out there. And especially not here, actually,” he added with a pitiful laugh that broke in a hoarse cough.

“Then, learn how to fight.”

Nicky stared at him a long moment before cracking a soft smile. He sighed, already looking more like himself, and shook his head.

“You really are something, huh? No wonder why you caught his attention.”

He didn’t leave Neil time to understand the meaning behind his words and walked away in the alley, his steps already more confident than before.

Neil followed him during long minutes, his thoughts wandering off, the sound of Nicky’s footsteps guiding him through the castle. The echo intensified and vanished totally, only then did Neil pay attention to his surroundings.

The inner garden was broad and flowered, bordered by stone low walls. Water was flowing from a fountain in the middle of the garden with a crystal-clear song. A marble statue decorated the monument, picturing the Greek goddess Persephone, a pomegranate rolling down her palm. Neil couldn’t help but stare at her expression, a mix of shock and horror, with an odd hint of satisfaction. Leaning against a wall, Fox glanced at the newcomers and blew a cloud of smoke, his cigarette burning slowly between his fingers. Smoking wasn't such a common thing but somehow it didn't surprise Neil, Fox didn't seem to care about what people thought about him.

Nicky hovered, unable to choose between leaving and staying, and Fox didn't look like he was going to tell him what to do. Curious, Unicorn couldn't resolve himself to leave the two boys’ side.

Fox took another drag at his cigarette before straightening. He rolled his shoulders and stretched a bit. He glanced briefly at his cousin, then at Neil, and handed the cigarette over to him, looking straight into his eyes.

“Do you smoke?”

“Wow, I thought you would come up with a better question, after three days,” Neil joked.

Fox didn't move and held his gaze until Neil finally answered.

“From time to time”, he said. He took the cigarette without hesitation, his fingers brushed the other’s and he saw his muscles tense under his skin, just as on the first day when someone had bumped into him. However, Neil didn't point it out. He put the cigarette to his lips and mirrored Fox’s former position without being aware of it. Nicky suppressed a laugh, but fortunately enough neither of them noticed.

“Do you dance?” Fox asked after a comfortable silence.

Neil raised an eyebrow, Nicky gasped so suddenly that he almost choke on his own saliva.

“Still a surprising question, but at least it’s a better one,” Neil replied on the same mocking tone.

“Learn to answer when you are asked questions.”

“You’re asking truths to a lie, what did you expect?”

“Answers,” Fox repeated, his eyes still locked to Neil’s, unwavering and unchanging, yet so intense that Neil couldn't look away - didn't want to.

Neil took another drag and handed what was left of the cigarette to the other before finally accepting to give Fox what he wanted.

“I haven't had the opportunity to. I only know the basics,” he finally admitted with a shrug. Dancing had never been something Neil cared about.

Nicky gaped at them, and again the other two ignored him.

Fox stared at Neil for a moment, and he almost thought he wasn’t going to get a reply until Fox spoke again, a short and effective sentence, as if he had just taken a decision. “Then learn.”

He glanced at his cousin who opened his eyes wide, a forgotten question lost somewhere in his throat. Nicky’s gaze went from Neil to Fox and back to Neil, and a huge grin spread on his face, making him look like an excited child.

The cousins exchanged a few words in a language Neil didn’t know. Nicky’s excitement transformed into a teasing tone that was soon replaced by what seemed to be frustration, but Fox was the one who had the final say, imperious. Nicky frowned but he eventually gave up and turned to Neil. He gestured to tell him to follow, but Neil’s eyes were on the other man, who was back at staring at the garden statue.

Fingers snapped a few centimeters away from Neil’s face and he took a step back, startled.

“You should stop staring at him like that,” Nicky said playfully. “C’mon, I’ve got a few moves to teach you, even though this pain in my ass won’t let me more than one hour. ‘till half past ten, precisely.”

He rolled his eyes and motioned again for Neil to follow him but the latter didn’t go after him immediately, his gaze on Fox and a stupid smug grin on his lips. From where he stood, it looked like Fox wanted to keep some hours free for Neil and him. It made sense, since Neil still hadn’t got to use his daily question yet, but still it made him unexpectedly happy.

Nicky stopped a few meters farther, in the middle of the garden, where any person passing by would immediately spot them, and Neil joined him in a few steps.

“I’m not sure staying here is a good idea,” Neil pointed out with a frown, looking around and then back at the guy in the unicorn mask.

“Chill, everybody’s busy at the ball. Besides,” Nicky added in a conspiratorial whisper, “someone’s already admiring the view, and trust me, he won’t let anyone come near us.”

When Neil looked over his shoulder, Fox was still looking bored, his eyes on the statue and his cigarette still burning slowly, the ashes falling on the low wall. Either Neil was just dense, or Nicky was prone to some serious hallucinations.

“OK, give me your hand, now,” Nicky requested with a huge grin. “Show me how you dance!”

He held his hand out to Neil theatrically, throwing his other arm gracefully behind him, and Neil blinked a few times before he finally managed to react to the scene. He stepped forward, not really at ease with the idea of having someone’s hands on him, but Nicky wasn’t ill-intentioned and it helped him relax a bit.

“Come on, give me your hand, I won’t bite,” the other hurried him. Neil chose to ignore the innuendos he could hear in his tone and nodded. He couldn’t hold back a start when Nicky’s fingers closed on his, at first firm and then softer. Nicky gave him a supportive smile and pulled Neil closer. He put his other hand on Neil’s back and faced another frown.

“Wait, do you want me to be the follower?” Neil questioned, suddenly realizing what was going on.

“It’ll be easier for you, and I have only one hour to teach you the tricks, remember? We have to be quick.” 

Nicky winked, Neil sighed and got in position. He tensed when Nicky’s hand slipped from his shoulder blade to his waist but the taller man was careful to keep his touch light, a guiding hand rather than a controlling one. They took a few steps while Nicky gave the beat - one, two, three; one, two, three. Neil stepped on Nicky’s feet only twice, but he kept nearly throwing him off balance every two steps, unsteady and trying hard to focus on synchronizing their movements. The neat height difference made it even more difficult for Neil but Nicky never complained, not even when Neil’s nails clawed deeper into his shoulder.

“Now, we’re gonna make it a little more difficult!” The taller one declared after some time. Neil doubted he was still able to feel his feet but he didn’t say anything. “You’re doing great! Hey, he’s doing great!” Nicky repeated louder, looking in the general direction of his cousin with a proud grin.

He spent the remaining time teaching Neil how to swirl during a waltz. At half past ten, Neil’s dancing skills were still far from being perfect, but at least he had picked up some things from the lessons, which was still more than he had known at first.

Fox joined them in the middle of the garden and Nicky understood the message. He let go of Neil who was starting to feel a bit dizzy after so many spirals and stepped aside. Nonetheless, Fox didn’t order him to leave yet. Instead, he told them to get back in position, most to the two dancers’ surprise.

“Straighten up,” Fox commanded. His fingers brushed Neil’s back lightly to correct his posture, then he lifted the other man’s chin and turned his face towards Nicky, his touch soft and firm on Neil’s skin.

“Look at your partner when you dance, not at your feet, you look stupid,” he added for good measure.

When his fingers released Neil’s face, the air felt colder on his skin and Neil wished the touch had lasted longer. Fox hadn’t had his eyes off him the whole time.

“Stop staring. Nicky, you can go, now,” Fox dismissed his cousin without a glance.

Neil was so absorbed in his thoughts that he caught Nicky waving goodbye only one second before he disappeared. All his basic instincts about staying alert in all occasions had shut down, long forgotten. Once more, there were only Fox and him.

Persephone was still watching them, the pomegranate that had sealed her fate in her palm. Neil had taken a bite of his own pomegranate on the first day of the masquerade, when he had met Fox and had decided that he would come back for him. Now he was bound to the ruler of this world he hadn’t known he needed, and he wasn’t ready to let go. He knew it would all come to an end on the next day, but he had decided that for once in his life, he could live in the present and enjoy what was and not what had been or what was to come.

“It’s your turn,” Fox declared after a while.

He had moved to sit on the edge of the fountain, his chin resting in his palm. In the night light, only his hair and his pale skin enabled Neil to see him, and his mask made him even more undecipherable.

Neil’s thoughts went back to the library and to Kevin, whom Fox had seemed to know well, and his curiosity won over the more personal questions he had come up with. Hopefully, Fox would open up and tell more than he was asked, as he had already done, those little details that made their game more intimate than it had been supposed to be and that Neil lived for.

“What’s your relationship with Kevin?” he asked softly.

Fox tilted his head and his gaze went from its spot on the opposite wall to the man sat beside him. Neil knew that by his question he had given away the fact that he himself knew Kevin, and from the look he was sending him, Neil could tell that Fox was intrigued.

“He’s an annoying acquaintance of mine,” Fox eventually answered, but Neil knew there was more to it. He didn’t push, waiting for Fox to tell more if he felt like it. “Have you seen his flower?”

“A black hellebore.  _ Put an end to my torments _ ,” Neil translated immediately, knowing that was where Fox wanted to lead him. “So what, you told him you would help him get out of here?”

“I made a promise,” Fox specified, much to Neil’s surprise. He hadn’t expected him to be so involved with Riko’s adoptive brother.

“Riko will never let you take Kevin away.”

“You seem to know a lot about them, for a runaway.”

“I know enough to be certain that Riko doesn’t like people messing with his properties.”

Fox stared, gauging Neil again, and the later wished he knew what Fox was thinking about.

“Don’t let Riko get to you,” Neil added with feeling after a while, because he had the intuition Fox wasn’t going to speak again.

“I’m not stupid.”

“You’re careless, that’s worse,” Neil retorted, staring back.

Even though Fox didn’t seem to react, Neil had the feeling his words had had some effect on the other man. The blond one lighted another cigarette and lost all interest in his companion. The silence lasted until it was burnt entirely, then Fox got up and walked to the arch that marked the entrance of the garden.

“It’s nearly midnight,” he declared without looking back. “You should go.”

He was right, therefore Neil got to his feet and headed to the corridor. To his surprise, Fox followed him all the way to the exit and they stopped only when they were out of the Nest, hidden in the shadows of the trees that flanked the path to the castle.

Fox looked up and down at Neil. “You have terrible clothing tastes,” he affirmed out of the blue. Only then did Neil notice two more shadows moving behind them. One of them complained about the low branches, and soon Nicky showed up with a bag that he handed over to Neil, a smile on his face. The other silhouette was the fox Neil had seen dancing with the white peacock on the second day. Fox’s twin brother, Aaron, was looking back and forth from his brother and to the stranger with a concerned frown.

“Here, that’s for you,” Nicky said happily when Neil finally took the gift. “He picked it up himself,” he added, jerking his thumb at Fox. “I have to say that I agree with him on this one, it will make you look better than an otter.”

“Ermine,” Aaron rectified.

“Yeah, whatever. No offense, buddy, but you look nothing like an ermine, save for the size,” Nicky joked with a smirk that Neil thought about punching off his face for a second.

“Riko will be there tomorrow,” Fox informed, pulling Neil out of his plans to make a new -dangerous- use of the horn on Nicky’s forehead. “You’ll be safer if he can’t see your hair.”

“No offense but it stands out,” his cousin added, already more serious.

Neil immediately put a hand to his head, all colours drained from his face. He sent a horrified look at Fox as if there were only the two of them. When he pulled himself together, his tone was accusing.

“You saw him.”

The other didn’t need to confirm, from his stance, Neil was sure Fox had spotted his father in the crowd. He wasn’t stupid, and that explained the questions he had asked a few days ago about Neil’s family.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Nicky asked worriedly. “You don’t seem comfortable with the idea…”

Neil considered his options for two seconds. When he answered, he was staring at Fox, resolved. “I’ll be back. I won’t let them tell me what I can or can’t do.”

For the first time, a smile formed on the corner of Fox’s lips, satisfied and interested. “Would you look at that, a runaway with a death wish.”

Beside him, Nicky looked lost.


	5. Day 5 - Untold truth and living lie

Climbing up the stairs that led to the castle, Neil was on his guard. His new mask was blocking most of his view, but he understood what had been Fox’s idea when he had picked the costume. The cape was ample enough to hide the shape of his body, and the hood allowed him to keep his hair covered. Dressed in full white, he hoped he would be able to blend more into the crowd, to become part of it instead of staying on the sidelines where everybody could see him. He had traded his black vest for a white one so that all his outfit matched his new animal. The ermine had become a white wolf, known by all but yet remaining unseen. A far-off memory that would feel like a scattered dream.

Every step walked beside him, every laugh that echoed at his side made Neil jump under his coat. He forced himself to take a deep breath before he stepped into the ballroom.

On the last day of the masquerade, the atmosphere had completely changed. The huge windows had been covered with thick dark blue curtains, only half the candles had been lit up, and the musicians were playing a low, melancholic air that gave the room a surreal ambiance. People were chatting in low voices, as if they were afraid they would break a spell or trigger a curse. On the far wall of the room, Riko was sat in his throne, his chin up, watching people from his pedestal. His men were standing at his sides, forming an impervious line of bodyguards. Kevin and the jay were among them, standing the closest to their King.

Neil crossed the room without a longer look at them. He knew he was on probation at the Nest, he couldn’t afford losing even one second of his time with those guys. He went back to the buffet, where he had first met Fox. It was a strange sensation, he had only known the man for five days - _he didn’t even know his name_ \- but it felt like months.

“Hey there, Wolf!” a voice called cheerfully. “Mind saving me the first dance?”

Neil turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Where’s your cousin?”

“Wow, rude!” Nicky exclaimed, but he was laughing. “He’ll be back soon.”

Neil nodded and his eyes wandered to the throne by instinct. None of the men had moved, but he was still on edge. The music rose louder, marking the beginning of the dancing time, and Nicky moved to face Neil, blocking his view, extending his right hand as an invitation.

“I was serious about the first dance, you know.”

His gaze was locked on Neil, intense and unwavering. Dark eyes lost in a blue sea. Full of hope, Neil realized, and he gave up for the first time in his life. With a sigh, Neil took Nicky’s hand and let him lead him to the middle of the room, where no one would be able to distinguish them from other people.

The rhythm was slow, Nicky’s body was way too close to his for Neil to be fully at ease, but he didn’t want to ruin his last day with the cousins he had learnt to appreciate. It was a first, Neil had never been good at making friends, and anyway, he had always kept himself from befriending anyone. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to flip the bird at all his survival rules just to see a guy he would never meet again after that night.

“You changed your mind about being seen with a guy?” Neil asked out of the blue in the middle of their dance.

Nicky tensed under his palm but his smile was cocky, feigning a self-confidence that was at least partly fake. “I don’t care about what people think of me.”

“You’re a worse liar than me.”

“Anyway, nobody can tell whether there’s a boy or a girl or a real wolf under your mask, we’re both safe,” Nicky said with a short laugh that doubled at Neil’s suddenly gloomier expression.

The music slowed down, faded away until all that Neil was aware of was Nicky’s hand on his waist, not letting go, unmoving and feeling heavier with each second that passed.

He glared at the taller one, this time Nicky’s gaze not enough to soften Neil’s mood. He opened his mouth to speak but another voice intervened before he had the opportunity to say a word.

“Hands off.”

Nicky jumped and took a step back. He bumped into an old lady that scowled at him under her eagle-owl mask and he quickly apologized, his eyes never leaving the silhouette that had appeared out of nowhere.

No matter that Fox was one head shorter than his cousin, the latter threw his hands in front of him in a defensive move. Fox wasn’t one to be underestimated: unreadable, grounded, seemingly not giving a fuck about consequences.

“Hi, Fox.”

The other studied him for a few seconds. “Black would have suited you better,” he stated as a greeting.

“Aren’t you the one who chose the outfit?” Neil teased with a half-smile.

“You’re less likely to catch Riko’s attention this way, it doesn’t make the other statement untrue.”

Neil grinned, Fox stared, and they both made their way to their usual spot at the buffet, far away from Riko, the crowd standing protectively between him and them.

Fox sipped a cup of champagne and handed one to Neil who declined immediately. The blond one shrugged and went back to his contemplation of the bystanders. He didn’t look away from the crowd when he spoke again.

“You changed your flower.”

Neil detailed his profile, wondering if it would be any different if Fox wasn’t wearing his mask. He waited until Fox glanced at his flower again, then at his face, and brushed the plant with his fingers.

It wasn’t that different from the bugloss he had worn the past days, the new one was also made of grapes of tiny blue flowers, but its meaning was the complete opposite. The lie had vanished with the ermine, and Neil had decided that he liked his new life, he liked who he was now and even though he knew it wasn’t more than a dream that would come to an end when the clock would toll midnight, he couldn’t help but hope that it could come true, that he could be Neil forever.

Suddenly, Fox straightened up, visibly tensed. He grabbed Neil by the sleeve and dragged him into the crowd, among chuckling people and blissful couples.

“Stay by my side,” he ordered, hurried, and Neil immediately focused on his surroundings. He didn’t figure out what had alerted Fox so much, but he trusted him enough to follow him and let his instinct guide them.

They went straight to the middle of the room, where nobody could find them in the sea of dancing creatures. Someone brushed Fox’s back, he took a step forward, his teeth clenched tight and his eyes shooting daggers. People were dancing closer to them, swirling, nearly touching them, so Neil held his hand out to his friend.

“Hey Fox. Dance with me, yes or no?” he asked with a half-smile.

The other stared at him, Neil glanced to the crowd, then in Riko’s direction, and back to Fox.

“Yes,” he said after a while, taking Neil’s hand and pulling him closer.

Fox’s hand settled on Neil’s waist, where Nicky’s had been less than one hour ago, though his contact was both lighter and more affirmed, a leading grip compared to Nicky’s guiding touch. Nonetheless, it wasn’t unpleasant, and Neil kept his eyes fixed on Fox’s when he put his hand on the other’s shoulder, slowly and ready to take it back at the slightest sign of discomfort.

The pair danced to their own rhythm, slower than the background music they couldn’t hear anymore - they didn’t listen to anymore.

“You don’t like people touching you,” Neil stated a few songs later.

They hadn’t moved from their spot in the middle of the room.

“I thought we were playing questions, not facts.”

“Why, then?”

They both knew it was Neil’s turn at their truth game, but Fox didn’t seem like he was going to answer this one. He stared at Neil, his eyes challenging, an ominous glimmer darkening his gaze. Neil felt Fox’s finger tense up against his side and he immediately lightened his touch on Fox’s shoulder and hand, giving him the choice to step back if he needed to.

Fox stayed and Neil opted for another question.

“Why am I any different?”

Again, Fox stared without saying a word, and Neil thought he wasn’t going to get a reply either. Surprisingly, the other’s touch pressed slightly against his skin, so briefly that Neil thought he had imagined it, but Fox already looked a bit more comfortable. Trusting, Neil realized.

Then, without any warning, Fox let go of Neil who instantly backed off, his hands in front of him defensively, looking worriedly at the other.

“Did I--”

“That’s why,” Fox cut him off simply, extending his hand to Neil again.

The wolf looked at the hand, then at its owner and took it without a second thought. His heart pulsed faster - with pride, Neil tried to convince himself, but he wasn’t fooled. On his lips was engraved a soft smile he couldn’t hide, one caused by all the thoughts that happened in his mind at the same time: Fox trusted him, he knew Neil would never do anything he wouldn’t agree with.

It was an untold truth, but it was probably the most real one.

Fox glanced on his right, where the throne was, but his face didn’t show anything. However, he started leading them to another corner of the room. Neil guessed he would soon have to leave, staying was too dangerous with Riko around, and the Butcher probably was somewhere near too, a threatening shadow on the rise.

Yet, Neil didn’t want the night to end. He didn’t want to leave, didn’t want to let go. He was tired of being someone else every week. He liked being Neil, and he didn’t want to bury him as he had got rid of all his past identities.

“Tell me your name.”

Neil started and a slight frown formed on his forehead. He stared at Fox a long moment, stunned. When he came to his senses, he still didn’t understand. Their identities had never been part of the deal, and Fox probably knew Neil wouldn’t give him his real name. After all, he was all a lie… wasn’t he?

“I thought we were supposed to ask questions,” Neil eluded, but Fox didn’t look away, didn’t let him run away from him.

Eventually, the wolf gave up, partly because he knew Fox wouldn’t let him get away with it, partly because he wanted his lie to come true. “It’s Neil,” he whispered, so low that he could as well have been making a wish.

He wanted it to be true, he wanted to make it true. And he wanted Fox to be part of this truth.

The other nodded without adding anything and they enjoyed their last dance in silence, absorbed in inner thoughts and the other’s eyes.

 

They left the ballroom soon after and went back to the inner garden where Persephone was watching other them. The night was quiet, only the hoot of an owl could be heard, far away.

Sat on the edge of the fountain like the day before, Fox lit a cigarette up. They shared it a few times, their hands brushing against the other’s, the touch at first lasting a fraction of second, then longer, until their hand rested against each other without moving.

“Neil?”

He jumped slightly, turned his head to Fox only to find him gazing at him. His heart raced faster. Fox’s hand approached his cheek, hovered over his skin and Neil instinctively leant towards the other man. He was pretty sure his heart was missing beats from time to time, he couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his blood pulsing in his veins.

“Yes or no?” Fox asked, using Neil’s words and making his whole world melt into an incoherent sea of thoughts and feelings. The only thing that kept him grounded was Fox’s presence, that soon became all that he was aware of.

Neil nodded but Fox waited for a spoken answer. He didn’t move, neither his hand nor his lips touched Neil’s skin, and it was almost insufferable.

“Yes.”

Fox’s hand brushed Neil’s cheek, light and softer than what he had expected. His thumb traced Neil’s cheekbone, he hooked his other hand in Neil’s collar and pulled him closer, until their lips were only a breath apart.

Fox flicked Neil a look, eyes half-lidded, then he gave in into the moment. From the second their lips met, Neil lost all his remaining cerebral functions. His hand reached for Fox’s hair and stopped a few centimeters away. He curled his fingers up into a fist and let it drop near Fox’s thigh, propping himself up to deepen the kiss even more.

His world was all about sugar and smoke. It felt like passion, it felt like despair, it felt like neither of them wanted to let go. It felt like clinging to a memory they both were afraid to lose.

When Fox pulled back, his expression was as unreadable as always, but Neil noticed the faint red that coloured his cheeks, he noticed the way Fox’s gaze stayed on him, half-seeing him and half-lost somewhere else.

It was a shame they needed oxygen so much.

“Stop staring,” Fox said, panting, but Neil didn’t care.

He looked at Neil as if he was going to fade away at any second. His fingers were still hooked into his collar. Neil wasn’t going anywhere.

Except auburn hair showed in the corridor nearby, the exact same colour as Neil’s. The face of the vulture was the same as his, his eyes the same blue. As soon as he spotted him, Neil tensed up and Fox jumped to his feet, standing between the stranger and the wolf, his eyes on the man he knew rather than on the threat.

Hopefully, Nathan hadn’t recognized his son in that vague silhouette dressed in white. Neil had been careful not to show his face but he quickly adjusted his hood on his head, hiding his eyes in the shadow, keeping them low enough not to reveal their true colour.

He walked slowly towards the exit, doing his best to keep a calm, steady pace in spite of the ruckus his heart was making against his ribcage and of the sour taste in his mouth.

Neil knew Fox was beside him, more because he could feel his presence that because he could see or hear him. His eyes on him felt heavy but they kept him moving.

As soon as he was far enough from the Butcher, Neil started running, careful to remain quiet. Fox didn’t leave him until Neil was at the outdoors stairs.

Fox stopped there, Neil didn’t slow down. He didn’t look back - he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave if he did. The shadows welcomed him back, embraced him and who he had almost managed to be.

Neil abandoned his coat behind him as he shed another identity in the night.

 

Andrew watched as Neil ran away into the woods, his eyes didn’t leave him until his vision blurred the shadows and the trees and the moving silhouette together. When he couldn’t hear the noise of breaking branches anymore, he crouched down and picked up the flower that the fleeting memory had left behind him.

A single sprig, tiny blue flowers clinging together. A myosotis, also known as _Forget-me-not_.

Andrew hooked it to his buttonhole, near his foxtail amaranth. _Hopeless (love)_.

He had never felt so alive.

No matter how long it would take him, no matter how much it would cost to chase a dream, he would find Neil, and he would live up to his untold question. He would keep his promise, the one he was making both to Neil and to himself, the one he would never speak out loud nor acknowledge the existence of.

Andrew walked back to the ballroom, as if nothing had happened, as if Neil had been a dream and he wasn’t ready to wake up yet.

He had a few things to take care of before he could hit the trail, but he wouldn’t forget him.


	6. Epilogue - Found Family

Abram stared at his suitcase he had just finished packing. It contained only two full outfits and two more shirts, and enough money for him to travel and live on his own without having to worry about the next day. He had lost count of how many names he had used, of how many places he had crossed without taking a second to breathe, to look at what was around him.

“A runaway with a death wish, huh?” he whispered, sending a blaming look at his baggage, a cynical smile on his lips.

He sighed, grabbed the suitcase, and walked away once more. More than once had he been tempted to go back to Castle Evermore, but it was a futile wish. A long time had passed since the last time he had called himself Neil, and to Fox he was by now no more than another face met in a crowd - not even that, actually, just another mask. To ~~Neil~~  Abram, however, Fox was a memory he couldn't get rid of, an untamed fox, just like any other foxes, and yet unique to him.

The morning fog was fresh and the air smelt like humus and mushrooms. Neil was careful not to leave footprints in the muddy ground and he kept walking on a trail of dead leaves that wouldn’t give him away. He didn’t rely on cars, people talked and the driver could turn him over later without Abram knowing about it.

The next place he reached was a small village, thus he didn’t slow down and kept on moving. Small villages meant that everybody knew their neighbours, and it usually took less than a day for the whole village to know about the presence of a stranger within its walls. Bigger towns were safer, and they had deserted streets and abandoned houses Abram could live in for a few days without being spotted. Sometimes, he would even push the lie to the point of applying to a job just to have a reason to rent a room in a small hotel - a place that hosted both travelers and disreputable individuals. He was both, anyway, as could attest the carved dagger that never left him, one that had already taken a few lives on the road, mostly his father’s henchmen’s...

After several hours walking, Abram finally found a place where he could settle down for a while. The town was broad, there were a lot of people, a lot of cars, and a lot of bystanders, he would go unnoticed and he was alert enough to know when he was being tracked. The streetlights had been lit up only a few minutes ago, Abram could tell from the wax on the candles.

He weighed his options and eventually decided on the hotel. His clothes were soaked in drizzle, he was tired, and he knew he needed a place warmer and safer than a street for at least one night.

The woman at the reception didn’t even blink when he booked a room and he immediately left for the third floor. The room he got was narrow, to say the least. Dirty white walls, a single bed with sheets so worn out that Abram could nearly see through, and a small wooden dresser were all there were in the place. A door led to a bathroom just big enough to hold a shower and toilets.

He was hungry, but at soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

 

A knock on the door woke him up in a start, and Abram grabbed hold of his dagger and jumped to his feet. He approached the door carefully and put his ear against the wood, his eyes closed in focus. Two masculine voices could be heard, muffled, but still unmistakable.

Abram flicked a look at his suitcase and wondered when was the last time he had eaten anything. Surely, hallucinations were a new symptom.

Someone knocked on the door again, the sound vibrated through his skull, Abram listened more closely. First, the silence, then, one of the men spoke again.

“Told you we were wrong. Let’s go back, I’m tired of chasing ghosts.”

“We were so close,” the other whined, sounding desperate.

The footsteps started getting away. Neil opened the door so fast that it hit the wall and nearly shut back, but he didn’t care. The strangers turned around. Nicky froze, his eyes wide open, gaping.

Neil took a few steps in their direction, careful not to breathe too hard, afraid they would disappear like a mirage. His eyes were locked on the man standing beside Nicky. A short man with blond hair, a mix of surprise and disbelief on his face.

“Looks like we found the ghost,” Fox declared, one eyebrow raised, sending a quick look at his cousin.

Neil took another step forward, hesitant, his hand on the wall to keep him from falling to his knees. It couldn’t be real, there was no way they could have found him. He was both aghast and angry at himself for having left a way for people to track him down - but he sure was glad they had.

“Sorry it’s taken so long,” Nicky apologized softly, a sheepish smile on his lips. “You’re kinda hard to follow, you know? And we got a few people who sent us on a wild-goose chase.”

His eyes went back and forth between Neil and his cousin, waiting for what would happen next.

“Why did you…” Neil started, his eyes still on Fox who hadn’t moved from his spot.

The other shrugged. “I had nothing better to do.”

Neil stopped and frowned slightly, tilting his head to one side, not long enough for the other two to see it. He glanced back at his room where he had left his suitcase and decided he wouldn’t go farther. He had an odd feeling and he needed to be sure before he’d take a decision.

“So, what do you think?” Fox asked. In front of Neil’s look, he pointed at his face. “No more mask,” he added in a flat tone.

There was a brief silence before Neil burst into an uncontrollable laughter. The cousins exchanged a weird look, both frightened and concerned. Was he having an emotional breakdown? Yeah, probably. Did he care about what others could think of him? Not at all.

“You’re nothing like him,” Neil eventually managed to say, a challenging glimmer in his eyes when he looked at the blond man. “Which one of you is the jerk who came up with the idea?”

Nicky blinked a few times, his cousin crossed his arms against his chest, all tension relieved from his shoulders.

“Glad to see you’re not a complete fool,” Aaron finally admitted with another shrug. “We bet on whether you’d manage to tell the difference.”

“We both owe them a few bucks, now,” Nicky said with a pout. “What gave him away? I bet it’s the straight vibes.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and started walking away, probably to tell his brother their little trick hadn’t worked. Neil ignored Nicky’s comment and picked up on the part that had caught his interest.

“Them?”

The taller one cracked a bright smile. “Andrew -I guess you didn’t know his name yet?- has taken Kevin from Castle Evermore. Riko’s not super happy that he’s been robbed like that,” he added with a laugh. “Hm, so, when are you gonna put this dagger away?” Nicky continued when Neil clenched his hand around the handle of his weapon.

He had forgotten he still had it on him, and he immediately relaxed his grip to appease the other. Neil nodded and walked back to his room to put the dagger back on top his suitcase, where all his belongings remained. He heard footsteps coming after him but didn’t turn around. He knew whose they were for he had followed them to the Moriyamas’ library something like seven months earlier.

“So... Andrew, huh?” he called around without looking back.

The name was new to him, but it brought a scent of smoke and sugar to his mind. Neil sat on his bed to face the other, waiting for him to come to him. Andrew closed the distance behind them in two steps. He stopped in front of Neil and slowly cupped Neil’s chin between his fingers. He turned his head to have a better look at the healing wound on Neil’s cheekbone, one that he had earned the last time a guy had tried stealing something from him and that he had already forgotten about.

Neil’s eyes stayed on Andrew, printing every detail, every feature of his face into his mind. Andrew’s face was exactly the same as Aaron’s, though they were nothing alike. Aaron lacked that distant gaze, that ever watching look that never left his twin.

“I see your instinct of survival hasn’t improved,” Andrew greeted him when he finally let go. “Your trace was way too easy to follow.”

“That’s not what the other two said.”

“They were sick of the tracking game.”

There was a pause before Neil spoke again. All this time he couldn’t look away from the other.

“You missed me,” he said slowly, more an affirmation than a question.

Andrew didn’t reply. Instead, he gestured for Neil to follow him and stopped at the threshold of the door.

“I still have one question left,” he started, turning to face Neil who sent him a curious look.

He tried to remember their last night together, his mind wandered on the kiss they had shared, but Neil forced himself to get to their truth game. Andrew was right, he hadn’t asked for Neil’s name, he had chose to give him when Andrew had told him to.

“Do you want to come with us?”

“You’re asking a runaway to run away?” Neil joked with a crooked smile, as if he wasn’t feeling hope for the first time in forever at that simple thought.

“I told you to stay by my side back at the masquerade,” Andrew continued with disarming honesty. “Now I’m asking you if you want to.”

It took only a heartbeat for Neil to grab his suitcase and put his dagger to his side. He stopped in front of the other man, who hadn’t moved, and tilted his head, waiting for him to step aside. Instead, Andrew chose to close the door behind him and stared in silence at the man in front of him, at that stupid runaway that he had been chasing for months. Neil put his suitcase back on the floor, Andrew’s fingers pulled him closer by his collar until their lips were almost touching.

“Yes, or no?”

“For sticking with you of for a kiss?” Neil bragged.

He felt Andrew’s grip get tighter on his clothes.

“Yes,” Neil whispered, and as soon as the word escaped his lips, Andrew was all he could think about.

He let the other lead him to exchange positions, Neil against the wall and Andrew free to pull back whenever he wanted. Andrew’s free hand reached for Neil’s, brushed his knuckles lightly, giving Neil goose bumps. He took Neil’s hand into his, savouring the shy, respectful touch that always waited for his approval, and led it towards his head for Neil to decide what he did next.

Neil’s fingers dug into Andrew’s hair, his other hand dutifully kept behind him.

“You’ll have time to make out later!” Nicky yelled from the street.

Neil’s lips broke into a smile and Andrew pulled back with a groan. He grabbed the suitcase, waited for Neil to step aside, and opened the door wide before storming out of the room. He rushed downstairs, didn’t flick a look at the receptionist, and threw the baggage into the carriage. From the insults Neil heard, it landed brutally on Kevin’s knees without any warning. The two horses harnessed at the carriage whinnied their impatience and Nicky patted their flanks with a grin under the driver’s gaze, waiting for Neil to join the others.

Kevin’s eyes didn’t leave Neil as he sat at Andrew’s side, right in front of him. He was keeping his left hand on his laps and only then did Neil notice the bandage that protected his injured limb. Maybe it had been the price to Kevin’s freedom, or perhaps it had been the trigger that had finally set Kevin in motion.

“I remember you,” the former magpie said in a serious tone, a hint of fear and respect in his voice. “You’re Nathaniel.”

“I’m Neil.”

Kevin frowned. “You’re the Butcher’s son.”

“And you’re Riko’s pet. The past doesn’t define who we are.”

Aaron glanced at Neil, impressed. Nicky smirked as he stepped into the carriage and found his place at Aaron’s side. Andrew’s fingers brushed Neil’s in approval. Kevin put his hand to his cheekbone, where the number two was inked into his skin, then he stared back at Neil, his look distant as if he was lost deep in thoughts.

It had been seven months since the last time Neil had seen those people, yet it felt like a place he belonged to - _it felt like home_ , Neil realized.

The horses whinnied as the carriage departed, leaving for a new town that was still to be explored. A new place he could take the time to explore. Neil was twenty but he was only seven months old. His life was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I hope you enjoyed your reading as much as I loved writing!  
> Please, leave a kudo, comment, or hit me up on Twitter (KuroganeNoFeari) or Tumblr (lost-in-gayness)! You can also take a look at my other fics!


End file.
